Diary of an accident
by Sid1
Summary: After a skiing accident, Ruki learns that Renamon has used her diary to write down what has happened while Ruki has been unconscious. Part 2 is up, finishing this story!
1. Ruki's diary...

Diary of an accident  
Part 1  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"Doctor, I think she's waking up!" somebody says in English.  
"Finally."  
"Does that mean everything will be all right?"  
"I hope so, boys. I really hope so."  
She opens her eyes slowly, allowing her eyes to gradually get used to the brightness.  
_What has happened? Where am I?_  
She blinks. Then she sees a face enter her field of view. Male. Adult. Unknown.  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Naur." the man introduces himself in English.  
She stares at him. Why was he talking to her in English?  
"Can you understand me?" the doctor asks, slower this time.  
The man is frowning, there is fear in his eyes.  
"Hai... Err... Yes." she says.  
She nods while she says that, which causes the world around her to spin.  
She holds her head, groaning.  
"Careful. You've had a rough time." the doctor whispers, placing her head on the pillow again.  
Pillow... Pillow... She now realizes that she is lying in a bed.  
She feels the doctor's hand at her shoulder now.  
"Please. I simply have to know one more thing." he whispers.  
"A-hm?" she mutters, waiting for the world to stop spinning.  
"I need to know your name." the doctor asks her.  
"Makino. Ruki Makino." she says, making the doctor sigh.  
"Good. Very good. Then I'll leave you alone with your friends."  
When she hears those words, Ruki's eyes spring open.  
_My... friends?_  
She carefully tilts her head and sees who the doctor meant.  
"Gogglehead and the blue-haired peacemaker." she mutters, making both boys smile.  
"I guess that's the final proof that hear memory is all right." Lee tells the doctor.  
"Was there any doubt?" Ruki asks in her usual arrogant way.  
"Well, your head is hurt." Takato tells her and shrugs.  
_Well that would explain the headache and stuff._  
Slowly, her mind starts recalling what has happened.  
"OK guys, gimme a little help here. We are... We are... Where are we?"  
"Switzerland. Skiing." Lee briefly explains.  
"Right... That explains the doc talking English. And I... I had an accident..."  
Both boys nod.  
"You went off alone. We started looking for you when the sun set." Takato says.  
"Right... I fell... And then... Then..."  
Her eyes widen when she recalls what has happened before she passed out.  
"That little weakling! It's all her fault! She will-"  
Ruki stops ranting when she relaizes that the boys are sitting next to her.  
"Out! Out now!" she barks, startling the boys.  
"We'll be around..." Lee tells her as they hurry out of her room.  
Ruki guesses that it's a hospital room, but that doesn't matter now. She is alone, that's all that counts.  
"Renamon!" she barks, clenching her fists.  
The room fills with silence. Ruki waits.  
"Renamon!"  
The room stays silent.  
Ruki curses under her breath. Then she decides to do what she always does when things go wrong.  
It doesn't take her long to find her backpack. And hidden inside it, she finds her small book.  
The book has a small padlock, but Ruki finds the key to it in another hidden space of the backpack.  
A few hate-filled entries into her diary would lighten her mood. Oh yeah.  
Renamon would pay later. It was all her fault, after all.  
She opens the book and takes the pen that has been with the book.  
Still fuming, she quickly browses the book, seeking her last entry.  
Just like every time, she reads the last entry to get into the right mood.  
  
January 11th  
Renamon is still bickering. She hates snow.  
Begged to stay inside. So I left her inside.  
Begged that I stay inside, too. Yeah. Right.  
  
Ruki snickers.  
Then she flips the page to start a new entry.  
"What the-" she mutters, rubbing her eyes.  
On the next page, somebody else has written an entry. A long entry.  
Frowning, she starts to read.  
  
January 12th  
We're trapped. Me and Ruki.  
  
"That's Renamon's writing." Ruki whispers, blinking.  
She stares at the pages, marvelling how even her handwriting reflects Renamon's grace.  
Then she shakes her head. The Digimon has dared to write into her diary.  
Her diary!  
_First she got me into this mess and now-_  
Ruki stops herself and sighs. Read first, kick tail later.  
  
January 12th  
We're trapped. Me and Ruki.  
My name is Renamon, and I'm a Digimon. Ruki's partner.  
According to Ruki, this makes me 'her Digimon'. I rather avoid this formulation.  
However, we are trapped. Long story. But I'll write it down.  
I'll explain my reasons later. If there is a 'later'...  
  
This has started as a skiing vacation. We travelled from Tokyo to Switzerland.  
I hate this place. Too cold, too much snow. But Ruki wanted to go skiing.  
Takato and Lee have joined the trip, too. They're... well... that's another story.  
Fact is that they have partners, too. But they like to call each other... friends.  
Ruki doesn't like them. Neither the boys nor the Digimon.  
So she went off alone. I stayed inside the house. I didn't want to freeze my tail off.  
The ultimate irony is that... No, I'll come to that part later.  
So Ruki went skiing. Alone. Of course, something went wrong.  
  
Ruki's eyes become narrow slits.  
_Is she implying that I'm bad at skiing?_  
  
She called me some hours ago. It had been about two in the afternoon.  
I didn't actually expect her to do that. After all, she left me in the house.  
Of course I instantly went to see why she had been calling.  
The whole trip takes less than a second: I fade out here and fade in there.  
Nifty trick. Especially since I'm currently the only one around who knows how to do it.  
However, when I got to her, I saw why she has been calling.  
Ruki obviously has left the normal track. God knows why.  
Now she has been hanging at a cliff. I guessed that she has been there for some minutes already.  
Ruki would not call for help if there was any other choice.  
Obviously there weren't any choices: Thegirl was already slipping.  
Of course, I caught her. No surprise there. Ruki hadn't even been really worried.  
She knows me. My abilities. My timing. So she had called me in the last second.  
As I see it now, this has been the reason why we're trapped now.  
  
"What?" Ruki asks angrily.  
_That hadn't been the reason! She messed it up!_  
  
Well, I caught her. She didn't thank me. Again, no surprise there.  
I know Ruki more than she knows me.  
The only surprising facter has been Mother Nature.  
Ruki had been slipping because the snow on the cliff has been quite loose.  
I believe this is how avalanches start.  
Did I mention that I hate snow?  
So the ground beneath us started to move. Towards the edge of the cliff.  
I have already told you about my nifty trick. Now I'll tell you about its drawbacks.  
Rule Number One: I can't take passengers with me.  
Knowing this, I grabbed Ruki and jumped.  
I didn't calculate the weight of her skiing equipment, though.  
We were lucky, though. Instead of ending up in the developing avalanche, we found a cave.  
This cave. I did mention that we are trapped, right?  
When we recovered from our landing, we quickly saw the problem:  
Though the cave is quite big, it only has one exit.  
Or rather: It had one exit. Now there is only a really thick layer of snow.  
"We're trapped." Ruki observed.  
No. Really? Oh well, I tried to fix that.  
I know another nifty trick. It's called Fox Leaf Arrowhead.  
Turns a Digimon into handy pieces in no-time.  
So I started casting the attack at the wall of snow. Big mistake.  
Before I even finished the short sequence, I had almost caused a collapse of the cave.  
Well, no big problem. Ruki still has her Cards.  
They give me new abilities. Like an Agumon's flame attacks.  
After some seconds, Ruki blushed. She lost the Cards during her accident.  
I would have liked to scold her. But it hasn't really been her fault.  
Then Ruki told me to transport back to the house to get help.  
  
"Which has been a really great idea. But nooooo..."  
  
Which brings me to Rule Number Two:  
I can transport anywhere I could go physically.  
Thus I can't fade to places I can't actually go to.  
As Ruki pointedly observed: "So you're trapped, too."  
Thanks to her. But I didn't tell her that.  
Instead, Ruki started to rant. She waved her arms wildly and started shouting.  
She told me that I'm a weakling. Good-for-nothing.  
That it has been my fault that she is here now. Sure. Whatever.  
Unfortunately I didn't have a chance to reply.  
Like I said above: Shouting and stuff isn't a good idea in this cave.  
My eyes were fixed on Ruki alone. I didn't even see the stone coming.  
When I finally saw it, it had been too late. A piece of rock hit Ruki.  
Ruki collapsed, the back of her head bleeding.  
I cared for her wound as I would care for my own wounds.  
  
"Yuck." Ruki mutters, knowing how foxes took care of their bruises.  
_Good thing I have been unconsious. I would have freaked about the idea of Renamon licking my wounds._  
  
Fortunately, the wound isn't severe. She won't die of it. Not directly.  
However, we're still trapped inside a cave.  
A cold cave. Really cold. I'm freezing. I hate snow.  
It didn't take me long to figure that we most probably last this night.  
It's just too cold. I examined Ruki's backpack.  
Nothing edible. Nothing drinkable. Her emergency cellphone doesn't work inside the cave.  
Human technology. 'nuff said.  
During my examination, I found this book.  
I didn't know Ruki has a diary. Of course I didn't read it.  
These are Ruki's most personal thoughts and I do respect her privacy.  
  
Ruki sighs.  
She has already feared what might have happened if Renamon had read some of her entries.  
Of course, she never wrote anything bad about Renamon.  
But still, some the things in here might be... disturbing.  
  
There are two reasons why I have opened this book.  
First of all, I'm writing to keep me going. We're doomed if both of us are unconscious.  
Talking would have done the same, but I don't know how much air is inside this cave.  
And I really don't want to suffoctae in here.  
Which brings me to the second reason:  
I'm writing this in case I... I...  
  
The writing is blurred a bit.  
Ruki gulps when she realizes what the Digimon has obviously cried while writing this.  
  
I'm writing this in case I can't tell Ruki of it.  
I don't want her to die. She has to survive. I have vowed to protect her.  
And I would do anything to save her life.  
Even if it means sacrificing myself.  
  
Ruki closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
Right now I'm holding Ruki close to me, adding my own warmth to hers.  
She mustn't freeze. Humans are so... fragile.  
If this isn't enough, I do know other measures to keep her warm.  
Messy, really messy. But I would be willing to do it. For her.  
I'm willing to do it even though I know she wouldn't understand _why_ I did it.  
If we both make it out of this alive, I'll most probably rip out these pages.  
Ruki doesn't like me expressing... feelings.  
I'm just her Digimon.  
  


* * *

Last notes:  
No, this one's not finished.  
Even though that would be quite a good ending (in my opinion).  
I'm facing the same problem I faced with 'Desire for Strength'.  
Well, I'll at least add a second part really soon.  
  
Please write what you think of this one.  
It's based on a bad dream I once had. OK, so that dream wasn't about Digimon.  
But it perfectly fit Renamon and Ruki. Especially Renamon (Ruki's just lying around *grins*).  



	2. ...Renamon's thoughts.

Diary of an accident  
Part 2  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
If we both make it out of this alive, I'll most probably rip out these pages.  
Ruki doesn't like me expressing... feelings.  
I'm just her Digimon.  
  
She covers her eyes with her hand while holding her diary with the other one.  
_Oh Renamon. What did you do?_ she asks herself.  
She has seen that the diary entry continues, but she needs a break.  
The door opens.  
"Ruki, I just wanted to-" she hears Dr. Naur say.  
He doesn't continue. Most likely he has seen her crying behind her hand.  
"I- I'll come back later. If you need something, just use the bell."  
The door closes again.  
_"If you need something, just use the bell."_  
The words seemed to mock her.  
_I need Renamon. But..._  
Renamon hadn't answered her last call.  
But she had been angry. Very angry. Maybe Renamon didn't want to come then.  
Ruki wipes away her tears and starts to rummage.  
She smiles since she has remembered the best way to tell Renamon's whereabouts.  
_Come on. Come on. It's got to be in here!_ she thinks while searching in her backpack.  
After a minute she starts to look through her other stuff.  
Finally there is nothing left to search.  
"Where's my D-Arc?" she whispers frantically.  
She gulps, suddenly feeling naked, vulnerable.  
The last time she has felt this way was in the cave, when she had to admit that she lost her cards.  
But this is worse. Cards could be replaced. But her D-Arc was special.  
_Perhaps it's still in the cave._ she tries to calm herself.  
Still, she is unable to tell for sure if Renamon is still alive.  
_Of course she's alive!_ she instantly scolds herself.  
Finally she opens her diary again.  
  
I believe the sun has set by now.  
There's no way to tell, it has been dark in here the whole time.  
Fortunately my night vision allows me to see in here.  
Hm. Yes, the sun has definately set.  
It's getting even colder in here now.  
If we're lucky, somebody has noticed that Ruki is missing.  
Unfortunately Ruki hasn't many close friends who'd notice her absence.  
The only ones who care about Ruki are Lee and Takato.  
At least I hope they do. We're dead if they start to party right now.  
Hey, maybe somebody noticed the little avalanche she... we... caused.  
On the other hand, Ruki has left the normal track. Hooray.  
So it's up to Takato and Lee. Fortunately Takato never goes anywhere without Guilmon.  
Guilmon is a reptile Digimon. Loyal, happy, dumb as toast.  
Oddly enough, he loves snow. Imagine that. A snow-loving reptile.  
Maybe Takato has the brains to let Guilmon look for us.  
He could sniff us out. If they even know we're missing.  
Ruki isn't really the sociable type of girl.  
Maybe Takato and Lee are happy that they can spend a peaceful evening without her.  
It would even make sense. Ruki has simply retreated to her room.  
Oh boy, we're as good as dead.  
  
Ruki turns the page, shaking her head in disbelief.  
She has notices that Renamon's handwriting isn't as graceful as it has started.  
  
It's getting even colder in here. Ruki is shivering.  
Not good. I hold her closer to me, but it's useless.  
I can't feel my feet anymore. And my paw is numb, too.  
But I won't let go of Ruki to warm myself. It'd be selfish somehow.  
Why am I even doing this?  
She wanted to go skiing. I told her that skiing sucks.  
She wandered off alone. Off the normal track.  
It's her fault. HER FAULT! HER FAULT ALONE!  
  
The cave has partially collapsed.  
I didn't mean to yell at Ruki. I really didn't mean it.  
Oh God, I'm loosing it. I'm feeling so helpless and it drives me insane.  
It's not her fault. It has been an accident. Just an accident.  
It happens. Yeah. Oh God.  
She has to survive. Ruki doesn't deserve dying in here.  
Even if it has been her idea. Her idea alone.  
She wouldn't listen to me. Stupid girl. Hate snow. Her fault.  
I'm sweating. Fever? Maybe.  
Gotta stay awake. My duty. To protect her.  
We won't die. I just need some time to recover.  
And Ruki just needs a hospital. Warmth. Yeah. A warm place.  
Not here snow cold fault  
  
Ruki frowns. The 't' in 'fault' ends with a long line towards the end of the page.  
_She must've fallen asleep._  
  
Oh boy. Drifted away.  
Ruki's head almost hit the floor.  
She's right. I am a weakling. A good partner wouldn't have fallen asleep.  
I can't even feel my paw anymore.  
My vision is blurred. The next time I fall aspleep might be the last time.  
Maybe it's time. Ruki wouldn't approve with my plan.  
But I'd do it for her. Maybe Ruki will understand it one day.  
  
Looks like  
  
Ruki blinks.  
The writing ends there.  
"No..." she whispers, touching the page.  
She turns the page, but it's blank.  
Renamon didn't manage to finish her thought.  
  
"Uh, are you sure?" Takato asks.  
"Yes, Takato. Do it."  
"What if she sends me out?"  
"Ignore whatever she says and give her the package."  
Takato stares at the small box in his hand.  
"What if she asks who gave it to me?" he asks.  
"Answer truthfully. Then you're free to go."  
"Oh all right. But why don't you do it yourself?" Takato asks, pointing at Ruki's door.  
"No. It wouldn't be fitting. You have to do it."  
Finally Takato nods and knocks at the door.  
  
Ruki is cyring into her hands. Her diary is on the table next to her bed.  
_Why? Oh God WHY?_ she asks herself.  
Renamon had been right. It has been her fault.  
And now Renamon is most likely dead because of her.  
It would explain why her D-Arc is gone.  
_She would have survived longer, but she wanted to warm me._ she realizes.  
There is a polite knock on the door.  
"NO!" she cries bitterly.  
The door opens slowly.  
Ruki wipes away some of her tears to get a look at the intruder.  
Her face reddens when she sees Takato with a small box in his hands.  
"DID YOU COME TO GLOAT!?" she yells at him.  
Takato gulps, but starts to move towards her.  
"OUT! PLEASE!" Ruki cries, not wanting to be seen in her pityful state.  
Takato ignores her and is finally standing be her side.  
"I... I'm just here to give you this." he whispers and presents her the small box.  
Ruki wipes away the rest of her tears and stares at the package.  
"What's that?" she finally asks, marvelling how calm her voice sounds.  
"I don't know. I'm just delivering it." Takato answers, trying to avoid looking at her directly.  
Ruki frowns, but takes the package. Takato obviously waits for her to open it.  
Sighing, Ruki removes the lid from the box and takes a look inside.  
She gasps when she sees the content of the package.  
"Wh... Who gave you the package?" she whispers, her eyes fixed on the content of the box.  
"Uh, Renamon did." Takato answers with a shrug.  
"What?" Ruki asks sharply, grabbing Takato's shirt.  
"Renamon gave me the package!" Takato shouts in terror.  
"When? ANSWER ME!" Ruki yells, drawing Takato closer.  
"Jus-Just a minute ago! Honest! Please! I'm just here to deliver it!" Takato begs.  
Ruki now realizes what she has done and instantly releases Takato.  
"I... I'm sorry, Takato. Really." she stammers.  
She hears Takato mumble something, but her mind is already elsewhere.  
When Takato realizes that he isn't needed anymore, he leaves the room.  
  
Slowly, ritually, Ruki takes one of the two items out of the box.  
Her fingers trace the outline of the blue/grey D-Arc.  
She has to wipe away some tears before she can pick up the second object.  
Her black card holder looks as if it has had a rough time.  
But Ruki doesn't even have to open it. She knows what is inside it.  
Her complete deck. Sorted. Only her Renamon card would be the top one.  
Holding both items close to her chest, Ruki closes her eyes.  
"Renamon." she whispers softly.  
She can hear the familiar sound Renamon does when fading in somewhere.  
Ruki opens her eyes and sees Renamon kneeling next to her bed.  
She gasps when she sees how bruised her Digimon looks.  
Ruki instantly hugs Renamon and notices for the first time how warm it feels.  
"Oh Renamon!" she cries, not caring about her tears anymore.  
"Ruki." Renamon answers weakly.  
Ruki ends the embrace and looks at her Digimon closely.  
"How are you?" she asks.  
"Still fighting the fever, but I'll manage." Renamon answers with a smile.  
"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Ruki asks, stroking Renamon's head.  
"You've been angry. I wanted you to read what has happened first." "So I have. But you-"  
"Let me tell you what happened then. I have been writing for hours.  
The only things not frozen were my guts.  
I had planned to... well... warm you with that.  
I couldn't think of any other way to warm you. And you were freezing.  
The unfinished sentence would have been my last. But we have been quite lucky.  
Takato and Lee had noticed... our absence..." Renamon says hesitantly.  
Ruki shivers at the thought of Renamon sacrificing herself.  
Then hse notices the way Renamon has said the last part.  
"Whose absence did they notice?" she asks, causing Renamon to look away.  
"Guilmon has been looking for someone to play with and noticed that I wasn't there.  
He told Takato of it. Then Takato noticed... well, that you were gone, too."  
"You mean they didn't even notice that I had not returned?" she asks with wide eyes.  
"See? You should be more sociable." Renamon tells her and is rewared with a light slap on the nose.  
The Digimon laughs and just hugs her Tamer.  
"Well, whatever. So Takato and Guilmon alerted Lee. Then they started looking.  
They had found you just in time. Guilmon had to tunnel through the snow wall.  
I quickly hid the diary in your backpack so they wouldn't find it.  
When Guilmon finished the tunnel, I transported into your room with my last strength."  
"And my D-Arc?"  
"I took it with me. I didn't want the docs to see it. Just in case." the Digimon answers.  
Having heard enough for the moment, Ruki resumes her hugging of Renamon.  
"Renamon?" she whispers after a while.  
"Uh-hm?" Renamon mutters.  
"Thank you. For everything."  
"You don't have to. I'm just your Digimon."  
"No, Renamon, you've always been much more than that. Always."  
  
  
The End.  
  


* * *

  
Last Notes:  
So this is it.  
I have been tempted to let this story have a sad ending, but I didn't have the heart.  
Maybe it's better this way. Besides, I love a happy end.  



End file.
